The Night Shift
by happykatty
Summary: Katherine Parks is a single child who has to help her mother out in order to gain money for her family. What she doesn't know is that the nightmares keep coming one by one every night. Her biggest fear comes true and her dreams are the only thing helping her out in this case. She can't tell anyone, besides no one would believe animatronics moving at night! Or would they?
1. Chapter One: Nightmare

**Chapter One: Nightmare**

* * *

" _How did I end up in here in the first place? What made me ever come here? What is this place I can't escape?" I thought to myself as I paced through each never ending corridor, looking for an exit anywhere that would be better than this. There was something chasing me, but I didn't want to risk a glance. My pacing turned into running trying to get away from what I thought was either dark energy or a shadow I felt and saw out of the corner of my eye. The never ending corridor suddenly came to a halt meeting me face to face with a dead end. I turned around pressing my back against the stone, cold, wall seeing the "shadow" getting closer and closer until I could see nothing, but 'it" consuming me._

* * *

I jolted up in my bed, gasping for air as I realized it was all just a nightmare. I brushed my black, midnight, bangs out of my face tucking it behind my ear. After I calmed my breathing down I noticed my temperature has gone way up and I had been sweating in my sleep in fear from the horrifying nightmare I had thought was reality. I carefully moved out of my bed, and I shivered once my bare feet touched the freezing, wood, floor. I slowly made my way to the bathroom to splash my face with water, knowing it was still night and that I should go back to sleep once I'm finished.

I opened the bathroom door, the door creaking when opened all the way. I stepped in the bathroom and walked to the bathroom mirror, located right above the sink. I stared at myself and I could see how messy my long black hair that stops at my abdomen looks. My face was pale looking like the life has been drained from me. The last thing I looked at was how dull, scared, and sleepy my eyes looked, instead of the sparkling, cheerful, crystal blue eyes I had. I turned on the faucet, splashing cold water onto my face, then turning around and drying my face off with a towel on the towel rack. I headed back to my bed not bothering to close the bathroom door behind me, collapsing onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, not knowing what fate lied ahead for me.

* * *

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight passing through the shutters onto my body, that mean't it was time to get up. It was summer so I didn't have to worry about school, but I did have to worry about how low my mother and I were on money. I sat up stretching my arms, and scooted out of bed to get dressed, for the day. I put on my ordinary everyday wear such as a gray tanktop, plain blue jeans, and some white socks. I walked out of my room to greet my mother who was in the downstairs living room. While walking down the stairs, combing my hair with my fingers, I noticed my mother sitting on a poorly made couch, reading a newspaper in what looked like... the job section?

"Hello mom! Are you searching for another job again?" I asked out of curiosity, but I shouldn't have asked her. "Sweetie! Glad you asked me! Come sit next to me!" My mother gestured for me to come sit next to her, by patting her hand on the seat next to her. I quietly walked to the couch and plopped down in the seat without hesitation. I peered at the job section and saw a pizzeria job circled in red marker. My mother pointed at it and said, "From now on you are to work here to help with money issues," I accepted it without thinking about it and told her that I will work the night shift to make it easier for me. My mother smiled at my choice, "Well then your sleeping schedule will change and you are to meet the manager of Fazbear Pizzeria tonight!" I nodded, but I had this weird feeling deep down inside me, that something wasn't right about the place from just hearing it.

* * *

I looked out the bedroom shutters watching the stars glisten in the sky, that was pitch black, the only thing illuminating it, was the stars. I let out a deep sigh, retracting my hand from the shutter. I took a quick glance at my alarm clock, knowing it was time to go since it was eleven-ten, while my mother was worry free, asleep in her bedroom. I haven't met the manager earlier, but I thought now would be a good time to meet them. I walked to the door, quietly opening it not wanting to wake my stressed mother up. Heading down the stairs, I grabbed the house keys, and a jacket off the coat rack, putting it on for the long, cold, deceiving night. unlocking the front door, I stepped out shivering in the process of re-locking the door, and with that I stuffed my keys into my pocket, hopped on my bike, heading to my destination.

* * *

 **That wraps up Chapter One! Hope you guys enjoyed I am currently already working on Chapter Two, feel free to PM me whenever you want, and that's all I have to say! (Longer Chapters coming soon, sorry if this one was too short, drama begins in next chapter!) Anyways, Happykatty out!**


	2. Chapter Two: Survive The Night

**Chapter Two: Survive The Night**

* * *

Through my ears I heard the wind howling that stopped once I slowed down my speed on my bike. Arriving at my destination, I got off my bike holding one of the handles with both of my hands. I started to stare at the building in front of me, covered in darkness and shadows. I shuddered at the possibility that this could be the place of my nightmares. I guided my bike closer to one of the building walls, then leaning my bike against it silently, I noticed a man who looked gruff and in his mid-forties talking, or more like screaming at the phone. He didn't seem to notice me standing there, so I couldn't help myself but to hear what he was yelling about. "What do you mean you quit? Hmph! I should've fired you long time ago when I thought you had tampered with the animatronics!" There was a short pause before I heard the other person on the line, muffled before the man started yelling again. "Well it was good that I put that help wanted sign up in the newspapers and here! Now goodbye! I'll find someone better to hire then!" And that was when the man put his phone down in frustration murmuring some things.

After knowing that the man would now be listening, but still infuriated I took this as an opportunity. I took a step forward, clearing my throat, and he snapped his head towards me. I couldn't help myself but to fear him a bit. "Now who are you?" He asked me, looking me up and down in disgust. "T-The name's Katherine... Katherine Parks... I was looking for the manager of this place, and I couldn't help myself but to eavesdrop on your conversation when I noticed you," I started out my voice quiet and hoarse, seeing that he was getting impatient, but his face lightened up a bit as if he knew where I was going at. "I'd like to sign up for the night shift, if it's available," I could see the man laugh and his face flushed with relief. "Well why didn't you say so sooner? I'm the owner of this pizzeria! Come on in Katherine, you got the job," He unlocked the door, while I stopped in my tracks for a few seconds wondering if it's possible just getting a job, just like like that. "Call me Kate..." I murmured under my breath as I followed him into the building soon after.

Once, I entered the building I lost track of the manager and I almost freaked out, when he came back holding a uniform in his hands, appearing out of no where. "Here's your uniform, change quickly in one of the bathrooms, and head to your office down either hall! C'mon now we don't have much time, and good luck!" The manager handed me the uniform, murmuring another phrase I couldn't make out, and was about to leave before I cried out, "Wait!" He then turned around and looked at me in confusion, as if he knew nothing about what was going on. "What about the clothes I change out of? And what when does my shift stop?" I was about to ramble on to ask him all these questions before he interrupted me and only answered my two questions. "Just leave it in your office you can take it home with you after your shift ends at six in the morning," He replied simply before heading out the doors and locking me inside, raising my suspicions about this place, but giving me a few minutes to inspect the place thoroughly.

The restaurant couldn't have been any more creepier if it wasn't for the flickering lights and the three animatronics I saw looking like they would come alive at a sudden point in time, on stage. I looked at the neatly folded uniform in my hands, held it close to my chest and searched for a bathroom I could change in. After going in the bathroom, I soon came out making sure to look at myself in the mirror, telling myself I look alright, before exiting the bathroom. I tightly held the clothes I changed out of and started to pace down, if I recall down one of the corridors that led to a brightly lit security office. I stepped inside, carelessly dropping the clothes onto the floor, forgetting about them soon after, then looking around, my eyes darting at a clock, coming with a tablet. _"Not too shabby,"_ I thought to myself as I quickly glanced at the time, not picking up the tablet seeing it had just turned twelve. I turned around to the chair tracing my fingers back and forth over the brim of the chair. I glanced one last time at the tablet, soon deciding it was important, and I picked it up, stepping back, then plopping down on the chair. That was when I had jumped, almost dropping the tablet and falling off the chair, to an annoying, disturbingly loud, phone located in my office.

"Damn phone," I muttered under my breath, as I tried to ignore it the best I could until I picked it up, before the phone almost made me go into a tantrum of rage. I barely listened to anything he said, something about lights, doors, and power? I shrugged it off picking up the tablet, looking through each and every camera in order to familiarize myself with what I had to deal with, but the camera I checked most was the main stage. Something about it was off, and I couldn't quite place my finger on it, only that it felt like all three of the animatronics were looking at me through the corner of their eyes. This made me feel uneasy, but after a couple minutes of going back and forth I put the tablet down before waiting out the next two hours that soon followed with the real terror, excitement, and nightmares that would all come true in just one night.

* * *

The tablet suddenly made a weird noise that lasted for a few seconds, jolting me up in my seat, snatching it. I looked at the main stage to see that the goddamn purple bunny had gone anywhere, but the place I had wished for him to stay at. Sitting up and getting paranoid, I started switching through all the cameras before I stopped at one of the halls. I narrowed my eyes to try and see through the hall's dim lighting, only to know that _it_ was coming closer to my office. That fucking rabbit. The camera went haywire again, this making me panic more and more as each second ticked by. I started to hear noises, like pots banging against each other in the kitchen I assumed. The rabbit went into the storage room, while the chicken... Wait where was the chicken? Sooner or later I had realized the chicken had only gone to the kitchen, staying far away from me as I hoped it would stay there.

With the chicken as my distraction I checked the storage room to see if the bunny was still there. It had completely vanished. My fingers raced to check each and every camera to confirm the rabbit's location. No where, the rabbit was no where, which mean't only one available option was that it had gotten into my office without my knowing. I started trembling in fear as I slowly put down the tablet onto my lap. Nothing yet. All the sound I could hear was how fast my heart was racing inside my body. I scanned the room once, no presence yet, or so I thought. The pressure, fear, and the feeling of death was heating up my head, making me all ready wish I had just fainted right here, then and now.

A part of me told me that I could still make it, there was still a chance. The other part of me thought that I was dead, that it was all over for me. Shaking, I reached my petite hand towards the left light switch, putting slight pressure on it, making the hall flicker with bright light. I let out a breath of relief as I pressed the button again to turn it off. But if the rabbit wasn't in my office, in the doorway, or in any of the cameras, then where was he? The answer was right behind me. I regretted it as soon as I looked behind my shoulder, it screeching at me, making me fall off my chair, tossing my tablet in the air, in the process. Falling, and falling until my head hit the concrete, knocking me out unconscious making the world around me go black.

* * *

 **Some of you must me annoyed with me I know I know, why the cliffhangers, some of you may ask. I just love cliffhangers because you get to think what will happen next! Uh well I guess to the next chapter I shall work on now! Peace out.**


	3. Chapter Three: Pleading For Help

**Chapter Three: Pleading For Help**

* * *

 _Flickering lights, dark rooms, hollow walls. Then footsteps, heavy footsteps then there was a person. No, more like a shadow I saw in my previous nightmare. What does it want now? Three more shadows came in walking past me. I could hear the shuffling of noise, but when I tried to move my head, it didn't move as I commanded it to do. In fact none of my limbs could move, not even could I open my mouth and scream. I wanted it all to stop, just stop, but it seemed to go on forever. That was when the shadows picked me up dragged me over to a table lowering me down on what I saw out of the corner of my eye was a Freddy Fazbear suit. "No! Please, I'm begging you! Don't do this to me!" My thoughts screamed out loud, trying to make them come out of my mouth but to no avail. I was awaiting the excruciating pain to come, but nothing came. All that came was pure blackness filling my vision and my surroundings._

* * *

I whimpered as I opened my eyes, being rewarded with bright light blinding my vision. Adjusting my eyes I blinked a couple of times before sitting up roughly, a sharp pain jolting through my head. I slowly moved my hand to the back of my head rubbing around to find bandages wrapped around my head. "What...?" I mumbled feeling more confused than ever before. I tried looking around to find any clues, the only clue I found was that it was six-thirty in the morning. I stood up from the floor, noticing how sore and weak my muscles were caused by the fall damage, and that there was a dull pain, pounding in sync, in my head, with my heart. Scanning the floor the clothes I changed out of were gone, making a feeling of embarrassment and dread wash over me. _"At least that's one more thing less to care about,"_ I thought exiting the office leaning against the wall for a moment to breathe and contain myself. Pushing myself off the wall I walked towards the main entrance, looking down at my feet, carefully dragging my feet, completely not aware of the person coming through the door. That was when I bumped into his chest and met him.

I immediately backed away mumbling an apology then looking up to see a man a head taller than me with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked annoyed before looking me over seeing that I was the new security guard. I saw that his eyes turned from being annoyed to looking worried. Perhaps about me? I cocked my head to the side giving him a confused look no words coming out of our mouths. There was a silence between us before he spoke up shattering the silence. "Your not safe working here," He said before noticing the bandages on my head, making feel uneasy and making me look away to the three innocent looking animatronics standing on the stage, while he had a confused look on his face for a second behind my back. I turned my head back towards him, putting on a fake brave smile, asking him his purpose of coming here. How strange it felt like I was asking myself this question too. "I'm here to fight with the manager of this place about, _something_." I let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't think he's here. Looks like you'll have to come a different time!" I wanted to badly get myself out of this conversation of how awkward it was going. I saw him suddenly grinning as if he came up with an idea. "Well if I'm heading out the door I might as well take all the advice I have with me about surviving the night shift." _Surviving._ That word hit me like a rock as if he knew what I was going through. I looked at him to see if he was joking, but he started to turn around and was about to walk out the door. "Stop! Perhaps you could stay a few minutes longer here!" I quickly said not used to receiving help or advice from people. He turned around asking for my name, then asking if I was still going to work here. I nodded telling him to call me Kate as most people prefer to call me as, and with that we started talking like we were friends, laughing, especially at my dumb mistakes. "So you technically just need to listen to what the guy on the phone tells you, and with that you should be able to work out the night shift." He who introduced himself as Mike Schmidt told me.

I giggled, "Well perhaps I shouldn't be so gullible next time." I had a slight pause thinking of what to say. "Wait how did you get all this information?" I curiously asked him. "You might say I'm the previous night guard who quit trying to get away from all this paranoia," I laughed again, feeling carefree for once in my life. Mike took a glance at his watch then focused his gaze back on me. "We should be going the pizzeria opens in ten minutes," Mike simply said, along with me nodding a smile still plastered onto my face. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon enough, but for now I think you might make a huge impact during your night shift, and good luck." He waved to me goodbye and with that he walked out the doors, to his car, forgetting his purpose of why he came here. _"A huge impact? What did he mean by that?"_ I thought to myself, but that question would soon enough be answered for me, as I exited the building, getting on my bike and going home sweet home away from everything.

* * *

I was riding my bike the summer sun beating down on me, halfway towards arriving at my home. All the energy that I had felt back at the restaurant was gone, my eyelids soon begging to close. I came to halt once I had reached my home, my escape from reality I guess you can say that. I guided by bike soon following the little concrete path that lead to my front door. I leaned my bike against one of the walls, putting my arms back to my sides, then searching my pockets for the house keys until I realized something. The house keys were in my other pockets on my other jeans, not in the pockets of my uniform. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath thinking of a way to get into my locked house now. Then an idea hit me, I could use one of the rocks to unl- no! I can't think like that.

I shook my head I wasn't that type of person or at least my personality wasn't that bad. I mean my mother is out working or trying to gain money but she wouldn't be able to pay to get the glass I would've broke using one of the rocks aligned the bottom rim of my house. If only I could remember where that extra key was again that my mother mentioned to me months ago. A shiny object caught my eye just then and I looked at a rock knowing that the shiny object was under there. Picking up the rock and placing it next to my right foot I was met to see the shiny, extra, house key. I swear I could've been cheering and partying all around dancing like an idiot, but my exhaustion got the best of me. I unlocked the door, closing it behind me, I took of my shoes, heading up the stairs, not bothering to change or take a shower. With that I arrived at my sweet and cozy bedroom, falling on top of the bed, instantly bringing me into a deep sleep I thought would finally be free of nightmares.

* * *

 **I just don't know what to say otherwise than don't take any of this the wrong way I'm just weird like that XD! If you do take it the wrong way, eh, can't control you. Don't worry she won't get violated! She's safe from those perverted animatronics! But that is all I'd have to say for this other than thank you and see you guys later! God I am dead tired better go to sleep. ;P**


End file.
